Facing Your Demons
by X-rogan-X
Summary: 5 years after becoming. Anne lives in L.A. with her daughter Layla and her friend Fred, her husabnd Wes (who works for the watcher's council and is looking for a lost slayer) and their daughter Jade. Anne must face her past and her dead lover when
1. Intro

Ok I forgot to add this till later so it is in a chapter of its own.  
  
Disclaimer: I own Layla, Jade and basically no-one else, JOSS WHEDON owns them.  
  
Dedication: ok I have to do this, it being my first story and all, this is for my mates who gave the names to my characters, Layla and Jade.  
  
Summary: well I've already written that  
  
Author's notes: please review (unless you are someone I know from school, then just leave me alone coz u don't like Buffy, not you Kirsty). Seriously I'm like some other people I love having reviews and value them a lot. Please tell me if you don't understand what I put or there is a mistake I will change it, if I can find a way. The chapters are quite short but should get longer or there will be lots of little chapters.  
  
O yeah and Spuffy's this isn't your kind of story I'm strictly Bangel.  
  
Please enjoy and review (but be nice this is my first story) Luv Nutty99

I know the work isn't spaced out properly i am working on it. This is my first one so i don't know how to use the site that well.

Been, Bin is there a difference my english teacher told ither was acceptable.


	2. Chapter One

As they walked through the door two young girls were at their legs. The two girls were only four one was blond the other was brown haired. Layla and Jade looked so much like their mothers. Layla's mother thought Layla looked like her father as well, but no-one had met him. Jade had her mother's charm but her father's good looks.

'Do you know when he's coming back?' Layla's mother asked. '

Soon,' she said, she was saying it but you could tell she wasn't sure.

'He had watcher stuff to do. I think he has to stop over at Sunnydale on the way back there's something up with the Hellmouth there. Or something like that.'

'Mummy' cried Layla

'Yes baby' Anne said. Anne had long blond hair. She had bin known as Buffy Anne Summers. Only Fred knew who she really was. The walked out the nursery all together and went to the house.  
  
They were in the living room watching TV when the adverts came on Layla broke the silence

'Mommy, why were you crying last night? It was your birthday, you're meant to be happy on your birthday.' Fred knew Buffy had bin crying, but not why. She was crying as it had bin five years since she had slept with Angel. Fred knew everything about Buffy except who Layla's father was, she suspected it was just a one night stand.

'Don't worry baby. It was nothing' Buffy answered quickly

'So what did you do today?' asked Fred, she was eager to get the focus away Anne.

'We painted pictures' Jade said holding up hers it had lots of people on it

'Look there's you and daddy and me and Layla and Aunty Anne and daddy's boss Mr...'

'That's nice' Fred stopped her she didn't want Buffy knowing that Giles and Wesley were in touch.  
  
Wesley was just on his way to get the plane to Sunnydale when he noticed a parcel on his desk. It was addressed 1630 Revello Drive Sunnydale. He picked up the box and took it with him. He left London and arrived in Sunnydale about three hours later the council had fast planes.


	3. Chapter Two

He got out of his car and walked up the front path. He knocked on the front door, a young man answered the door he had black hair and he was quite young and not the best looking guy in the world but Wesley couldn't talk.

'Hi I need to talk to Rupert Giles is he in?' Wesley asked in a very English accent

'Hi. Yeah. Hang.' Xander said 'Giles' he shouted 'England is here for you' Wesley would have bin insulted but he knew that Giles wouldn't have liked it. Giles came to the door with a middle aged lady who looked a bit like Anne.

'Hi' Giles said 'Have you any news on the slayer?'

'Yeah not much but some.' as he said this a redhead appeared and so did a tall man. They looked hopeful 'there have bin a few sightings in LA of a girl who looks like the description, but the description does sound like somebody I know as well so they might have just seen her.' The smiles got bigger then disappeared 'There has bin less and less vampire activity there over the passed couple of weeks, which does look good.' Willow remained hopeful 'May I ask, what is the slayer's name?'

'We thought you knew' Giles started 'Her name is Buffy Anne Summers'

'Thank you that will help. Now I really must get back, there is a strange demon on the loose and I'm afraid Anne might go after it '

'Would you like me to come with you' the tall, dark haired man said 'I've dealt with many demons before.' He tried to persuade the Englishman 'Plus I want to look for Buffy' he added trying to be subtle.

'I'm not sure the house is very full with Anne, Fred and the two girls. Let me check I'll have to ring them. Excuse me I'll be back in a minute' Wesley walked out of the door.  
  
He got his cell out of his bag and rang home. 'Hello this is Layla. Can I help?' said a little sweet voice

'Layla. Can I talk to Aunty Fred Please?' Wesley asked

'Hang on I'll get her' Wesley instantly moved the phone he knew what was coming The little voice bellowed 'Aunty Fred phone for you!' you wouldn't have thought the girl was four she had lungs like she was 15.

'Hi' Fred said

'Fred' Wes said in that annoying tone Fred knew he wanted something

'Can I bring a friend back he thinks he may have a lead on this demon case' Fred wanted to say no but she couldn't bring herself to do it.

'Sure why not. Let me check with Anne' 'Anne is it ok if someone comes to help you with the demon?' she shouted

'Sure.' Buffy shouted back 'whatever I'm not really fussed'

'It's fine.' Fred replied now talking to the phone 'See you later yeah?' she asked 'Love you' she hung up  
  
Wesley walked back up the path and through the door which they had left half open.

'Are you ready?' he asked the tall man he then realised that he didn't know the man's name

'do you have a name?' he asked the man

'Angel' he replied

'You're human yeah?' Wes checked, he knew Fred wouldn't be happy about him bringing back demon.

'I am now' Angel stated

'Huh?' Wes was confused

'Have you heard of Angelus?'

'Yeah' Xander butted in 'He was Angelus we gave him a soul Buffy killed him he came back from hell human and now I can't call him dead boy. I've got to get a new name for him'

'Why do you want the slayer?' Wes was still confused 'There were some rumours about Buffy working with a vampire but that was all'

'I loved her. I still love her. She had to send me to hell and she thinks I'm dead.'

'That would be a reason. We better move' They walked to the car angel put his stuff on the back seat and they left.


	4. Chapter Three

Buffy was patrolling tonight, even though Fred had told her she should have waited, Fred was looking after Layla. Jade was first to hear her dad's care pull up she shouted

'Mummy, daddy's home!' if it was possible she was louder than Layla.

'Go and find them then.' Fred urged her daughter. She also urged Layla out she was excited about seeing the strange man more than seeing what Wesley had brought her back from England. Lay usually got really excited about the toy or chocolate she would get from him. He had brought a better present this time, he had brought somebody new. Buffy caught up with a couple of vampires and she had dusted them, they had been no trouble she could sense something was up and decided she better gob home to make sure Layla was fine.  
  
She was outside the house when she saw Wesley's car, which meant her help had arrived. She didn't know if she was happy or sad about this. She walked in the front door and it was the same as when she had left. Wesley had taken the lodger out, they had gone patrolling. Layla heard her mother come in and she shouted

'Mummy, Angel came to stay' Buffy freaked

'Fred!' she shouted

'What is she on about who is Angel?' Fred ran from the living room

'Oh the guy that came to stay is called Angel' she explained

'Tall, black hair, wears a duster, wide forehead.' Buffy described him 'Is that him?' she asked. Fred looked shocked Buffy had just described the new lodger. Fred nodded.

Buffy fainted.


	5. Chapter Four

Layla jumped on her, so she woke up. It was morning but Buffy thought she had only bin out about ten minutes. She had been put in her bed. She got out of her bed and she put on a tank top and her underwear. She walked out to get a drink for the kitchen. She had left Layla in her room she was playing with the present that Wesley had brought her. Buffy was half way across the lounge when she noticed that the TV was on. It was the news.

'Fred?' Buffy asked. It wasn't Fred, she was seeing things.

She fainted.

She woke her head was in Angel's lap. Layla was next to Angel they were talking about Fred and Wesley.

'Mummy' Layla exclaimed, as she her mother move. Layla jumped on her stomach and hugged her mother,

'Why do you keep doing that?'

'I'm sorry baby. Have you been talking to your friend?' Buffy said changing the subject. Fred walked out of her room at the moment and was shocked to see Buffy on the floor. She had bin trying to keep the two apart.

'Layla come with me we are going down to the shop' Fred encouraged. Minutes later Layla and Jade were being dragged by Fred down to the shop. Fred was insisting on buying them sweets at nine in the morning.

'See you later Anne.' Fred called behind her Buffy could also her could hear

'bye bye mummy' and

'bye Aunty Anne'  
  
Buffy had walked back to her room. Angel followed.

'I have no end of questions to ask you.' Buffy started.

'I have hundreds for you,' angel stated.

'How are you not dead?'

'The Powers That Be brought me back different?' 'Why are you called Anne?'

'So i ... we couldn't be found' 'how different?'

'Give me your hand,' which she did he held her in his own then held it to his heart which was beating. She was shocked but didn't stop with wanting to know more but it was his turn, 'why haven't you talked to your mum?'

'She doesn't want me back. She found out I was the slayer and told me to never come back if I left to stop Drusilla and Angelus. So I left' 'why are you here?'

'Wesley said he had demon had trouble and I heard rumours that you were in LA' 'why are you here?'

'Nobody knew me here and I could have a fresh start' 'How is willow?'

'Worried stiff about you everyone is.' This stumped her she came again not letting him ask

'Who is everyone?'

'The watcher's council, Xander and the gang, your mum, even Wesley was worried about you. I was the most worried though.'

Five minutes later they were still going asking each other questions and sometimes talking in between questions.

'Who is Layla?'

'My daughter.' 'Do you love me?'

'Of course I do' now they had both ran out of questions. Angel came up with more though.

'Who knows, Buffy?'

'Fred, everyone else knows me as Anne.'

'Can I kiss you?' Buffy gave him a look as to ask him why he hadn't already. He got up from the chair by the door and sat next to her and kissed her passionately.

'Anne. Have you seen everyone else?' Wes shouted. Buffy pulled away from Angel to shout

'Fred and the kids are at the shop and Angel has gone to see the slayer.' She giggled. Angel was now kissing her neck.

'Are you ok?' he asked.

'Umm... yeah I'm fine. I'm just making up for lost time.'

'Ok. I'm not even going to ask.' Buffy giggled more angel was now kissing her stomach which was extremely ticklish.

'See you later.' He said with a bemused, she was a woman so he just women were complicated.

Fred walked in through the front door ten minutes later with the girls in tow they were eating sweets.

'Where did they go?' she asked.

'Who?'

'Anne and Angel'

'I'm not sure, Anne is in her room, o yeah and she said that Angel had gone to find the slayer'

'She didn't tell you?'

'Tell me what?'

'Anne is her middle name. She is Giles' slayer. The person Angel loved.'

'Where is the Angel?' Layla asked 'He is talking with mummy' Fred replied.

'Wait there babes.' She stopped Layla from running into the room. 'Hey Anne'

'What?' a voice shouted.

'Can Layla come in?'

'Sure. Lay come here. I need to talk to you.' Layla ran into the room.


	6. Chapter Five

'Hi mommy. Hi Angel.' The little girl said.

'Lay. There is something I need to tell you both. Angel come sit here.' Layla was sitting on Buffy's lap and Angel was by her side.

'Lay baby, you know I love you yeah' Layla nodded

'Do you want to meet your daddy?' Layla nodded again. Buffy now looked at Angel

'Baby, you know my 17th birthday,' Angel nodded

'you want to know why I really left town' he nodded again

'I was scared that my mother would never let me keep a vampire's daughter.' Angel was shocked at this. He had a daughter.

'Lay. Angel is your daddy.'

'Hello. May I talk to Ms. Rosenberg?' he said in a very British accent

'Giles,' Xander shouted 'Where's Willow? England wants to talk.'

'Not sure' Giles paused 'Joyce have you seen Willow?'

'Yeah.' Joyce started as she came around the corner 'She was in the garden. Why?'

'Because she is wanted on the phone, the English dude wants her' talking into the phone now

'No offence dude' he offered as an apology.

'It's ok. Look Xander just tell Willow to come to my place in a couple of hours. I've got something for her.'

'Sure.' He agreed

'Tell her it's urgent. Okay?'

'Sure whatever dude. Later.' With that Xander hung up.

'I'm going to talk with them then we can take the girls out give them time to do whatever they want.' Fred told Wesley. Fred walked to the door and knocked softly. She didn't want to disturb anyone. To her surprise a little face appeared at the door. Layla opened the door and pushed it wide enough for Fred to get through.

'Go and get your coat on me, you, Wes and Jade are going out for a bit leave mummy and Angel time to talk.'

Fred explained. As she sunk down onto her knees so she was at Layla's level.

'Do you want to know a secret?' Layla asked Fred in a cute little voice.

'Sure.' Layla moved towards Fred's ear then whispered.

'My mummy isn't called Anne. Her name is Buffy.' Fred looked shocked; she was pretending though,

'Did you know that Angel is my daddy.' Fred was honestly shocked at this.

'Come on Layla go and put your coat on and tell Uncle Wesley your secret.' Fred told the young girl. Fred gave Buffy a look that only those two knew.

Angel was bemused, Buffy and Fred instantly burst out laughing. Wes walked to the door and Layla must have told him her "secrets" as he came and gave Buffy a look and said

'They had me looking for Rupert's slayer what will he say when he finds out I've bin living with her. So Miss Summers I met the real you, at last.' Buffy got off the bed ran up to him and hugged him the way she always did by jumping up at him. Everyone in the room smiled.

'Aunty Will is coming, daddy just rang her and the man called him England.' Jade added innocently walking up to the door and pulling on Fred's little red midi-skirt.

'You rang them. I don't think I can face them.' Buffy stressed.

'Don't worry we can do anything. Together.' Angel consoled.

'We are going out. They'll be here in about 2 hours. We should be back by then but ring us if we aren't.'

'We'll leave you two to catch up.' Wes added smiling. Even though now the council would have to get him something new to do maybe he could train the Slayer. He couldn't fill Rupert's shoes though, and he knew it.

Three minutes later Layla, Jade, Wesley and Fred walked out the door.Angel and Buffy just sat and stared at each other for five minutes.  
  
An hour later the phone rang. Buffy woke up she rolled over and felt Angel's skin she remember the last hour and wanted to relive it again and again. She sat up with just the sheets keeping her warm and reached over to get the phone.

'Hi' Buffy greeted.

'Hi' a friendly voice said back. She knew the voice but couldn't face it. It had bin so long since she had heard it. Suddenly it hit her. It was Willow

'Hi. Sorry I was in a kind of daze. I'm just tired. How are you?'

'Fine just glad to hear you're alright. We thought you were dead'

'Yeah. There is a lot of that going around.' Angel woke up and rolled over and kissed her shoulder as he pulled himself up.

'Hey we're about ten minutes away from your place see you in a bit ok?'

'Does that mean we have to get up? I don't want to have to move.' Angel moaned.

'Who was that Buffy?'

'Umm. Angel' Buffy said guiltily.

'I'm gonna go ok? See you in 10. Say hi to Angel for me.' She hung up.

Giles was driving, Joyce was in the front, and Xander and Willow were in the back.

'How is she?' Joyce asked

'Fine' Willow answered

'Where was she?' Xander asked trying to annoy Willow.

'Umm. In bed'

'Who was with her?'

'None of you're...'

'O you mean Angel. She didn't take long.'

'If the directions I got are right then this is it' Giles commented as they stopped outside of a house. It looked quite ordinary, certainly nothing special.


	7. Chapter Six

Angel looked out the window.

'They're here.'

'Who is here Mummy?' Layla asked. Everybody else had got back about five minutes after Willow rang.

'It's my old friends.' Buffy explained.

'And your mother' Angel added.

'What?' Buffy was stunned. Buffy went to the window to look through as she didn't believe that her mother was here.  
  
Layla got the door. She always got the door, Fred went with her. Fred welcomed the guests.

'Hi' Fred welcomed

'Hi' Willow said. Willow came through the door and dropped her bag and ran to hug Buffy. Willow screamed with joy. Xander walked through the door next he cam and joined the hug.  
  
Five minutes later Giles and Joyce came in they had bin parking the car. Giles put his bag down and hug Buffy. Joyce just stood in the corner not really sure if her daughter would talk to her. Angel had disappeared before they came in he took Layla with him as he didn't think it would be a good idea for her to be asking a load of questions when they all needed to talk.  
  
Once finished with Giles, Buffy went to give her mother a hug, she could tell her other wanted nothing more than a hug from the daughter who she had kicked out. Willow had explained everything, in the last five years with Giles' help, about slaying.  
  
Everyone sat down on the sofas Jade was on the floor playing with some toys.

'Where is Layla?' Jade asked looking up at Buffy.

'She was here earlier. Where has she gone? Everybody needs to meet Layla.'

'Who is Layla?' Xander asked.

'Umm.' Buffy thought how to put it. 'She's my daughter' Buffy winced she knew her mother would disapprove.

'Go and find her. She's with that new man in my room.' She told Jade.

Jade instantly went to Buffy's room and opened the door. She said to Layla

'Come on mummy wants you to see the people here.' Angel brought Layla to the door he was carrying her in his arms. He put her down when they got to the sofas. Layla jumped onto Buffy's lap and Angel sat on the arm of the sofa next to Buffy.

'Mummy which one is the tree, Angel was telling me about.' Layla asked. Everyone chuckled.

'Willow you mean.' Buffy checked

'Yeah' Willow was sitting on the other sofa next to Fred. Wesley was on the arm next to her; on Willow's other side was Joyce. Giles was next to Buffy and Xander was the other side of him.

'The one with red hair' willow waved, Buffy now started to whisper in Layla's ear

'Go and give her a hug.' Layla did as she was told. Willow smiled and they said

'Hi' then Layla went over to Joyce and said

'Who are you?' she said it politely.

'I'm Joyce.' She thought then continued 'Your grandmother.'

Buffy sighed she had feared that her mum would have denied having bin Buffy's mother. She went over to Giles next and said

'Hi'

'Hello' Layla was shocked at the English accent as she thought that was just how Wes talked.

'Who are you?' but before Giles could answer Jade butted in

'He's daddy's boss. He's called Mr Giles and mummy said...' Fred put her hand over Jade's mouth before she could carry on

'Have you finished?' Fred asked. Fred knew what was coming next. Jade nodded. Fred moved her hand.

'Mummy thinks he is really hot.' Jade carried on. This wasn't what Fred was expecting it was worse. Everyone chuckled.

'I never said that.' Fred denied.

'Everyone calls my Giles' Giles added to Layla.

'Hi' Layla said as she moved on to Xander after hugging Giles like she had done for everybody else. She didn't even need to ask this time.

'Hi, I'm Xander.' Layla hugged him and nodded she went to angel, they knew that they knew each other but he still went through the same process, only he didn't realize she was going to ask who he was.

'Hi' she said

'Hi'

'Who are you?'

'You know.'

'Tell me again.'

'I'm Angel.' She put her arms in the air, signalling for him to pick her up, as she couldn't reach him. He picked her up and she hugged him, he just sat in her lap for a while and everybody thought.

'You're right, she does.' Wesley suddenly came up with. Everyone was confused apart from Fred.


	8. Chapter Seven

'So how are you?' Willow asked Buffy.

They were now in Buffy's room Joyce and Giles had taken Layla and Jade out to the local park. Xander was annoying "England" and Fred thought it was hilarious. Angel was around somewhere.

'Fine thanks, how are you?'

'Better now I know your okay. We were really worried about you.'

'I was fine. I am fine.' They hugged.

'So Layla is so cute'

'I know. I love her to bits.'

'I know we haven't been together long but who is her father?' Buffy gave her a look.

'Okay I know you better than that, but I thought vampires couldn't have children.'

'They can't, well I mean obviously Angel can but he told me they couldn't.'

'That's weird.'

'They get on really well though which makes thing easier. Angel actually thought that she wasn't his, they look so alike though. She has his eyes, his nose and his smile.'

'I know they look so sweet. So how are things going between you two now he's human?' Buffy tried to look innocent, but failed miserably

'I think that great might be an understatement. We only just got back together though. I mean about three hours ago.'

'Oh god. I feel like I just want to go now, and let you two just be together.'

'No babes, I need to sort my life, and for that I need you to be here. I'm going to have to go home to Sunnydale and so I might as well make it sooner rather than later. I need to talk to Fred see if they can come down for a bit.'

'Fred.' Buffy called

'Yeah' She asnwered.

Buffy and Fred meet half way in the kitchen; willow had carried down the hall-way and was helping Wesley make fun of Xander.

'Will you and Wes come down to Sunnydale for a bit, I've rang this person I know and they said they had a house I could crash in with my friends for a while, so will you come?' Buffy begged.

'Of course.' Fred said immediately

'I would say we'll have to check with Wes but now his job has bin done I think he can have some time off. Back in a bit. I'm going to go pack a few things okay?' Fred went off to her room to pack some things.  
  
'Xander.'

'Yeah.'

'Are you annoying Wesley?'

'Only in the actual annoying sense.'

'Leave him alone.'

'Thanks Buffy' Wes called. Buffy walked from the kitchen to the lounge to check everyone was okay.

'Where's Angel?'

'The roof I think, I saw him heading in that direction.' Willow answered.

'I'll go talk to him in a minute; but if it's ok with Wes then I think we're all coming down for a bit. I've got us lot a place to stay. I'm going to o and talk to Angel see if that's ok with him. Is that ok with you Wes?'

'Sure'

'See you in a bit. If we're needed send them up but not Layla I need just to talk to Angel without her.' Willow nodded. Buffy walked up to the roof looking for Angel.  
  
'So who is Layla's father?' Xander asked. Willow had forgotten that Xander, Joyce and Giles still didn't know. She would leave it up to Buffy to tell Giles and Joyce though.

'I think would be a silly question' Willow gave Xander a look.

'I get you. When?'

'That time before Buffy left when he went evil. It's the only time.'


End file.
